The invention relates to an electrical actuator device for opening and closing doors and windows having an openable frame between the closed position in which the door or the window frame are secured in relation to a main frame by locking means and a corresponding locking mechanism mounted in one of the frame members for engagement with recesses or strike plates in the opposite main frame member, and a ventilation position, said device comprising an electrical drive unit with a reversible motor and associated transmission means, the drive unit being accommodated within a housing on said frame member, while a transfer element functionally engaging one of said transmission means is connected with said main frame member by means of a coupling fixture.
From EP-A2-0 397 179 an pasquil-operated bottom-hung tilting-type window is known, in which the locking and releasing of the pasquil members as well as opening and closing of the inwardly openable window frame between the closed position and the tilting or ventilation position may be effected electrically, a motor being mounted in the operating handle of the window for actuating the pasquil members which motor via a conventional square shaft actuates the pasquil transfer mechanism in the actual frame member. For electrically opening and closing the window with released pasquil members there is provided an electrical drive unit mounted on the upper horizontal main frame member for actuating a transfer element retained in a coupling fixture on the window frame. The arrangement is controlled by a microproccesor and further includes one or more sensors for detecting the state of the pasquil members in order to ensure that the opening/closing function is not effected with the pasquil members in the locking position. The signal connections to said sensors as well as the current supply to the two separate motors necessitate complicated electric connection lines to be installed in the window frame proper together with a separate cable loop from the frame to the electric installation built in the main frame.